Juste pour une photo
by Eyto
Summary: Après vingt ans, la bande au complet se retrouve enfin pour une rencontre préparée et des vacances méritées à Alola. Raphaël Chen est enchanté de pouvoir photographier la petite famille, sans se douter que cela prendrait finalement bien plus de temps pour cause de rivalités en tout genre...


Certainement ma seule et unique participation à ce fandom, puisque je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration sur Pokémon.

J'ai écrit cet OS pour un concours. J'ai décidé de le rendre public pour pas qu'il prenne la poussière et en faire profiter ceux qui désiraient le lire. C'est chose faite si vous êtes ici, je pense. Ouais.

L'auteur du fanart qui sert d'avatar m'est inconnu. Si vous avez son nom, je serais ravi de le créditer. :)

* * *

 **Juste pour une photo**

À un quart d'heure du lever complet du soleil, les premiers rayons éclairaient déjà les contrées d'Alola, au beau milieu de l'océan pacifique.

Derrière son appareil photo, posé sur son trépied, le professeur Raphaël Chen, cousin du spécialiste de la région de Kanto, tentait en vain d'apaiser la situation qu'il devait malheureusement gérer depuis l'aurore.

En ce jour unique, l'équipe au grand complet avait fini par se réunir au grand complet. Un exploit qu'il fut bien difficile d'accomplir.

Le temps investi pour parvenir à la rencontre des légendes vivantes de la planète bleue avait été grand, et l'attente fut épouvantable, mais finalement non vaine.

– S'il vous plaît, écoutez mes placements. Red et Blue derrières, vous êtes les plus âgés.

Leaf s'indigna.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais que fait Blue au juste alors qu'il n'est absolument pas concerné par cette photo de groupe ?

– C'est que sans moi, votre photo sera terriblement fade.

La jeune héroïne leva les yeux au ciel.

Incité par un combat Pokémon pour lui clouer le bec, ce dernier tirant sa langue à son nez tel un affreux gamin désobéissant à toutes les règles, le professeur Chen mima d'un geste des deux mains d'une tentative d'apaisement.

– Allez. Luth et Célesta... mh. Difficile. Luth tu es plutôt petit de taille, tu vas te mettre devant. Célesta au milieu.

– On peut aussi virer Red et mettre Luth. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas perdu au Mt. Argenté ? ricana Blue.

Le héros, vainqueur de la ligue indigo après le passage des deux premiers champions, sourit de nostalgie face à ce duel éprouvant et fatigant.

Interminable souffrance. Qu'y avait-il de si joyeux dans un combat Pokémon quand ce dernier se déroulait au milieu d'un paysage apocalyptique, par un temps neigeux et une température glaciale ?

– Je dirais surtout que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Célesta en prenant place. Peut-on se dépêcher j'ai des affaires à régler.

– Oh si madame a des affaires, ironisa Blue.

– Blue si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup de pied là où je pense tu ferais bien de la boucler.

Raphaël toussa violemment.

– Y n'empêche que Luth mérite-

– Brice, Flora, vous pouvez vous mettre sur le banc.

Les deux légendes de la région d'Hoenn s'exécutèrent.

Ainsi voilà donc l'homme qui avait battu Pierre, le maitre de la ligue, et la femme qui avait récolté toute la gloire à la suite de ses victoires dans les concours Pokémon, dépassant Atalante dans les sondages ?

Luth croisa le regard de Brice. Une envie de défie leur traversait l'esprit. Affronter un grand stratège, un participant des tournois, était un défi de taille à relever.

– Au moins ils sont plus silencieux, dit Luth en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as battu le muet qui me sert de rival que tu peux me critiquer l'mioche, persifla Blue.

Raphaël Chen ignora les remarques -déplacées mais bien envoyées- du petit-fils de son cousin resté au Bourg-Palette, et proposa aux invités suivants de prendre place.

– Bah au final, Brice a quand même sauvé le monde en détruisant une météorite sur le dos d'un Méga Rayquaza, sans pression, tandis que toi tu n'as fait que devenir champion d'arène, tacla Flora.

Une veine battait maintenant sur le front de Blue. Un petit sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de son voisin, toujours habillé de sa veste rouge et de sa casquette qu'il gardait continuellement sur le sommet de sa tête.

Lucas et Aurore étaient les suivants à s'installer. Tous deux encore jeunes, ils prirent place sur le banc.

C'était eux les héros de Sinnoh ? Ils avaient mis fin aux infâmes projets d'un grand malade de ce siècle, le terrible chef de la Team Galaxy.

Blue croisa les bras.

– Je vous rappelle qu'on a dissous la Team Rocket, se vantait-il.

– Red l'a fait, corrigea immédiatement Célesta. Et Luth l'a achevé.

– Et on a complété le Pokédex. C'est pas vrai Red ?

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui.

"..."

– MERCI de ton soutien, purée. On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

L'apprenti photographe soupira longuement.

Le cliché serait déjà fait depuis longtemps si les engueulades à répétition n'avaient pas gêné le bon déroulement de ce début de matinée. Lui qui s'imaginait emmener le groupe au restaurant, puis à la plage.

Bien sûr que non qu'il était naïf. La plupart iraient se battre en duel dès la fin du rendez-vous.

Raphaël tourna doucement la tête. Ses cernes sous les yeux, révélant sa nuit de travail et d'acharnement pour se préparer à ce grand jour, terrifiaient les deux premières légendes de la région la plus éloignée du globe : Unys.

– Je remarque qu'au final, on place les deux légendes dernières, mais personne d'autre. Est-ce pour les mettre en valeur ? demanda Lucas.

– Ou pour faire une sorte d'arbre généalogique ? ajouta Aurore.

Blue serra les poings.

– Si t'es pas content, tu peux partir ! Vous êtes tous nos descendants plus ou moins.

– À vrai dire on a le même âge et j'ai commencé mon aventure dans mon coin une semaine après la vôtre, corrigea Brice.

Le plus vieux du groupe, toujours fidèle à sa chemise noire, se pencha et hurla une phrase incompréhensible au visage du maitre d'Hoenn.

Celui-ci sentit une goutte dévaler le long de sa joue, très gêné. Il rigolait intérieurement, sans y laisser le moindre sentiment visible au regard de celui qui s'arrêta enfin de jubiler.

\- Tu ne devais pas lui mettre un coup, Leaf ? demanda Flora.

– Qu'on en finisse et qu'il se taise, ajouta Aurore.

"..."

Red sourit à nouveau.

Blue serra les dents.

Ludwig et Ludvina s'assirent à leur place, sans dire un mot. Très silencieux et secret sur leur histoire, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient soudainement tu à leur entrée.

Ainsi voilà les héros qui avaient fait la rencontre de N et affronté l'odieuse Team Plasma. Rien de comparable avec les deux idiots des Teams Aqua et Magma, aujourd'hui défenseur de l'écologie et action pour la planète.

\- Je félicite votre trajet jusqu'ici, ça doit faire une trotte ! s'exclama Lucas.

– Ah, ouais. C'tait fatiguant. Et v'la long.

« C'est quoi cet accent. » pensa Aurore.

\- Tout le monde à Unys a cet accent ? s'étonna Leaf.

– Non, elle se donne un genre, répliqua Ludwig.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude. Lui se contenta d'un rire moqueur.

Raphaël Chen, constatant que le calme semblait enfin être revenu, fit entrer en scène les deux personnes suivantes sur la liste.

Mélis et Écho figuraient alors au premier rang, assis. Le regard de Blue croisa celui de Mélis. Sa défaite amère au Pokémon World Tournament n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas été digérée par l'ancien champion de la région de Kanto.

– Bah tu vois, toi aussi tu as été battu par un gosse, persifla Célasta.

Ludvina éclata de rire, suivie de Leaf.

– Hahaha ! Ce que c'est drôle ! Je n'ai pas exploité mon plein potentiel ce jour-là.

– Il t'a mis une rouste monumentale, commenta Écho en affichant un grand sourire.

Blue fusilla du regard la jeune fille.

– J'suis la tête de Turc du jour ou quoi ? s'indigna l'ex-champion de Jadielle.

– Ça y ressemble en tout cas, ricanait Mélis.

– Toi attends, je vais t'éclater après en combat singulier.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

Raphaël pensait qu'il pourrait enfin faire s'asseoir les deux suivants sur sa liste. Mais visiblement, Blue en avait décidé autrement.

Poussant Luth à se lever pour qu'il se dresse à côté de Red, le jeune prodige put poser son derrière sur le banc en bois, à côté de Leaf qui ne cessait de le regarder de travers.

Red n'eut guère son mot à dire. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil le sourire de défi que lui adressait son vieil adversaire.

– Tiens vous venez de la même région. Qui est le meilleur du coup ? demanda Flora.

Brice voulut l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, mais il était déjà bien trop tard.

Mélis défivsageait profondément Ludwig, et Écho fit de même avec Ludvina. Elle ne se gênait pas pour se recoiffer depuis son miroir de poche, ignorant complètement les remarques de Lucas à son égard.

Et Aurore tentait de restaurer le calme anciennement interrompu, sans effet.

– Bouclez-là ! cria Chen. Par pitié, laissez-moi faire votre photo et entretuez-vous après !

Le silence permettait d'entendre le son des vagues de la plage non loin. Des goélises chantaient et suivaient le courant aérien en tournoyant dans les airs, dansant dans le ciel pour un spectacle magique.

Et au loin, le soleil se levait enfin. La plus grosse source de chaleur illuminait les horizons et l'atmosphère. Alola se réveillait peu à peu.

– Kalem, Serena, je vous en prie.

De Kalos, cette fois-ci.

Ils étaient ceux qui avaient fait tomber la Team Flare, dont Lysandre. Il était l'homme qui avait affronté AZ après sa victoire contre Dianthéa, et elle était celle qui avait déroché le plus haut titre du château de combat tout en aidant son ami à combattre dans le quartier général des malfrats de la région.

– Je te préférais avec les cheveux longs, commenta Mélis.

\- S'il vous paît, restez calme cette fois ! dit sereinement Chen.

Blue toussota.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont accompli, eux, comparé à Red et moi ?

– C'est pas gagné, soupira Raphaël.

Kalem se retourna.

Il défiait du regard le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

– T'es qui déjà ?

Red éclata subitement de rire, surprenant la moitié du groupe qui patientait difficilement dans l'attente de la prise de photo.

Blue prit par le col Kalem, qui ricanait sans fin.

– Répète ce que tu as dit ! C'est honteux, tu fais offense à mon nom.

Lucas serra les dents et repoussa la légende vivante. Il manqua de tomber sur Célesta qui se maquilla, par ce geste, de travers.

\- LUCAS ! hurla-t-elle.

– Ça n'en finira jamais, commenta Ludvina.

\- Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Unys ! accusa Brice.

\- Non, de Kalos ! répliqua sèchement Ludwig.

Serena soupira.

\- Silence bon sang ! crièrent Aurore et l'héroïne de Kalos.

Raphaël, déprimant sous la couverture qui protégeait l'appareil photo, se contenta de faire un signe de la main pour autoriser Sun et Moon à s'asseoir au sol, aux pieds de Blue.

Les deux héros d'Alola avaient accompli l'exploit de sauver les îles des Ultra-Chimères, de mettre à mal la Team Skull -ridicule, d'après Blue- et la société Aether, plus particulièrement Elsa-Mina.

– Hé, mais c'est ceu de l'Arbre de Combat ! lança Lucas. Vous avez croisé Cynthia ?

– Votre foutue île a des bestioles vraiment chelous, grognait Écho.

\- Je déteste les insectes ! cria Leaf.

– Tiens, comme l'idiote qui gère l'arène d'Azuria, commenta Luth.

La jeune fille tira l'oreille du garçon en réponse. Ondine n'était pas une idiote.

– J'adore tes cheveux, complimenta Mélis en regardant Moon.

Serena fit la moue.

\- Merci ! répondit-elle.

– ET EUX ONT ACCOMPLI QUOI, hurla de désespoir Blue.

– Je suis le premier maitre d'Alola, et j'ai gardé le sourire tout le long, c'est à peu près tout, s'autocritiqua Sun avec un léger rictus. Comme toi !

Blue pointa du doigt Sun.

\- J'ai compris ! cria Kalem. Tu t'es fait battre aussi !

– COMMENT TU SAIS CA! rétorqua le concerné. T'entendais tout ce qu'on disait ?!

Raphaël sourit en entendant les rires du groupe d'amis qui venait de se fonder. C'est en sortant son visage de la protection qu'il réalisa qu'ils se disputaient, à son plus grand malheur.

– Vu que tu hurles, c'est pas bien difficile, fit Leaf en se protégeant la tête avec Ludwig et Ludvina.

– Je vais tous vous étriper.

– Tu veux un combat Pokémon ? déclara Brice. Qu'on en finisse !

– Oh oui, ça tombe bien, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas faut chialer un gosse, rugit Ludvina en se levant.

Le professeur Chen hurla une bonne fois pour toutes un appel à la tranquillité.

– La photo va se lancer dans DIX SECONDES, alors fermez-là !

Il se rua jusqu'au banc, se positionnant tel l'enseignant d'une classe à côté du groupe qui s'était enfin calmé.

Une poignée de secondes à tenir, et bientôt, le brouhaha qu'émettait le groupe d'aventuriers prendrait fin. Un soulagement pour les Pokémons aux alentours, observant la scène avec un grand intérêt. En particulier pour les baies qui trainaient dans les sacs des invités.

Entre le vélo, les 100 hypers balls et un tas de CTs j'imagine.

\- Du coup, qui est le meilleur entre les deux Chen ? se demanda Blue.

...

\- MOI BIEN SÛR ! hurla Raphaël.

– Je dirais que le professeur de Kanto a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas. Du style, je pense, commenta Leaf.

\- Hé ! répliqua Moon. Laissez-le tranquille !

5 secondes.

– Surtout qu'il n'y a pas lieu à avoir un conflit entre eux, ils se valent, ajouta Célesta.

4 secondes.

– Tu rigoles, l'un est supérieur, clairement. Et c'est celui de Kanto ! dit Brice.

3 secondes.

– C'est Raphaël, souligna Sun. Désolé, professeur.

Moon jetait un regard de haine à son ami.

– Je dirais ça à Lilie !

2 secondes.

– Vous me GONGLEZ ! gueula Blue.

1 seconde.

Tout le monde se mit en position, affichant un grand sourire.

Le flash eut lieu.

La photo était enfin prise. Tous semblaient joyeux, heureux, représentant ici un groupe en harmonie complète.

Sourires au visage, dégageant une aura bien particulière synonyme d'une amitié solide, tous les héros et héroïnes du monde s'étaient retrouvés pour partager un moment de convivialité ensemble, dans le calme et le respect de l'autre.

Le professeur Raphaël Chen avait donc réussi son pari avec brio.

\- À l'attaque ! crièrent les dresseurs Pokémons.

Du moins, pour l'espace d'une seconde et dont le seul souvenir sera cette parfaite photographie d'une famille qui s'agrandirait encore au fil des années...

* * *

J'en étais assez fier, mais il ne représente pas réellement mon style d'écriture. Enfin pas complètement.

Well, je continuerais de me contenter de mon statut de lecteur de fics Pokémon. :')

Et la bonne soirée aux passants qui ont lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
